GardenOfDaisy
Hello, I'm Ameryliz! Welcome to my driver page. I'm a rather shy and introverted, but at the same time very tolerant and open-mined person. My greatest passion is drawing and it's my best way to express myself and show others what's happening in my head. I hope I can make many friends here ^-^ I come from Poland, a lovely country situated in the very middle of Europe and I'm really proud of it! About Me Personality As I already mentioned I'm terribly shy and introverted. I have great difficulties with talking to people, especially that I'm quite calm person, so I might actually seem cold or rude... But I'm also really friendly, tolerant and open-minded. It's hard, but I can befriend almost anyone, no matter what they like, where they're from, what they believe in for as long they have respect for my hobbies, origin and beliefs. I am definitely not a rule-breaker, I don't like and don't want to do it, unless I deeply disagree with a rule. I don't like conflicts and it's quite difficult to offend me, but when I need to I can stand up for myself and those important to me. I'm a perfectionist and because of it I might take my time to finish my projects, as I don't like to show stuff unfinished. I'm terribly scared of making mistakes and that others will laugh of me... Appearance I'm short and generally petite girl. I have long blond hair and blue eyes. I wear glasses and braces, but they soon will be removed! Interests I love to draw, obviously. I love cartoon and manga styles. I have problems with finding my own style, but I'm good with using already existing ones. I love fantasy books, fairytales, legends, mangas and all that magical stuff. Some of my favorite writers Milena Wójtowicz (Polish writer, author of my ultimate favorite books), Olga Gromyko, Ilona Andrews, Patricia Briggs, Kim Harrison, Rick Riordan and much more. Recently I didn't have much time to read mangas, but I really like shoujo mangas XD My favs are Bleach, Silor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew (my first manga ever), Kaichō wa Maid Sama!, Ouran Hihg School Host Club, Carnival. I like cartoons and animated movies, I wish to be able to animate someday. My favorites are Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H., EAH, MH, MLP, Disney productions, Miraculous Ladybug, Gravity Falls, Amazing World of Gumball and much more. I love music, but I can't play a singe instrument and I'm a terrible singer and dancer XD Real Life In real life I'm a student of Korean philology. Family I have mum, dad and older sister. Beside that we have 2 cats, Tiger and Midi and a dog, a German Shepherd called Dona ^-^ My Characters Currently only one of my OCs has a page here, but I'll be slowly adding them all ^-^ Royal * Dove Wild - daughter of Eliza from 'The Wild Swans' * Paprotka Fern - daughter of the Legendary Fern Flower from Polish fairytale 'The Fern Flower' * Decora Duckling - daughter of Ugly Duckling * Helena Sorceress - daughter of Princess Sorceress from Polish fairytale of the same name * Iskra Popielnik - daughter of Little Sparkle from Polish lullaby 'From the Ashtray to Wojtuś' (I'm not sure, if this is a correct translation, thou) * Wojan Remember - son of Wojtuś from Polish lullaby 'From the Ashtray to Wojtuś' * Grace Tress - daughter of 3rd Fairy to give Sleeping Beauty a gift of grace from 'Sleeping Beauty' Roybel * Krystal Glassmountain - daughter of Princess and Schoolboy from Polish fairytale 'The Glass Mountain' * Aurelia Duck - daughter of Golden Duck from Polish fairytale of the same name * Panna Twardowska - daughter of Pan Twardowski from Polish legend of the same name Rebel * Kieran Sorcerer - son of Evil Sorcerer from Polish fairytale 'The Glass Mountain' * Dream Treasure - daughter of Sleeping Maiden from Polish legend 'The Sleeping Maiden and Enchanted Treasures at the Bottom' * Amber Baltic - daughter of Jurata from Polish fairytale 'Jurata, the Queen of Baltic' * Kinga Chojnik - daughter of Princess Kunegunde from Polish legend of the same name * Henryk Marzipan - son of Marzipan Princess form Polish lullaby 'There Once Was a King' * Raina Sugar - daughter of Sugar King from Polish lullaby 'There Once Was a King' * Paige Gingerbread - daughter of Gingerbread Page from Polish lullaby 'There Once Was a King' Gallery Krystal Glassmountain First Chapter S.png|Krystal Glassmountain First Chapter/Basic Crystal Glassmountain Concept Art.png|Krystal Glassmountain concept art Krystal Legacy Day Artwork.png|Krystal's Legacy Day artwork by Ameryliz Tuskiko hime by ameryliz-daf7tks.png|Vintage poseur's Tsukiko Hime Basic Touchofteal.png|My signature avatar From Others Absolutely wonderlandiful artworks I received from absolutely wonderlandiful people! KrysFanart2.jpeg|Fanart of Krystal by amazing Hiddenfolk 1 KrysFanart1.jpeg|Fanart of Krystal by amazing Hiddenfolk 2 Krystal.jpg|Wonderful partrai of Krystal from amazing Patchworks Inc Category:Driver Category:Ameryliz